Son of the Rogue
by LgSnatch09
Summary: Suivez les aventures d'un homme réincarné en fils d'un des Targaryens le plus tristement célèbre, Daemon Targaryen le prince de Culpucier, et se battre lors de la mortelle danse des dragons. OC/SI durant la Danse des Dragons petit changement pratique dans les dates pairing (OC/Nettles),(Daemon/Rhaenyra)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1:Prologue**

 **A/N: Pour commencer j'aimerais signaler que c'est ma première fanfiction donc n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils et pointer les problèmes. Ensuite ce qui est pour de l'histoire se sera un semi-SI/OC/réincarnation pendant la danse des dragons. Il y aura 2-3 petit changement de date pour des questions pratiques mais ne vous inquiétez pas pas de changement drastique comme une danse des dragons qui commence 10 après. Bref, bonne lecture.**

 **Et avant que je n'oublie les livres ASOIAF sont propriétés unique de GRR. Je ne possède que mon OC.**

Qu'on soit d'accord, me faire renverser par une voiture c'était pas mon choix numéro 1 comme mort, j'avais plus l'intention de mourir de vieillesse seul dans une maison de retraite à nager dans ma pisse. Certes pas une mort plus joyeuse mais ou moins réaliste, mais non je me retrouve à me faire renverser à 18ans par un alcoolique qui avait comme bonne idée de rouler à 120km/h sur une route de campagne. En gros, fait chier. Mais c'est pas tout faut que les clichés sur le couloir et la lumière blanche et toutes ses conneries c'est vrai, enfin y a le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être plus petit que quand je suis mort et de me faire pousser involontairement vers la dite lumière quand j'arrive enfin au bout de ce foutu couloir tout m'agresse, la lumière me brûle les yeux, j'ai l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis longtemps au point que mes poumons me font tellement mal que je lâche un cris et commence à pleurer, sérieusement, je pleure, je suis dans une mauvaise fanfiction.

Après m'être calmé je commence à regarder les alentours déja je me suis bien réincarné en bébé vu que qu'une femme (surement ma nouvel mère) me donne le sein et que je ne peut pas faire un mot de cohérent mais la seul chose abnormal pour un bébé j'ai conscience un: de ma condition de bébé, deux: de ma vie passée. Donc je ne sais quel dieux m'a donné une deuxième chance mais je sais qu'en tout cas je le prierai tous les jours pour sa bonté. En continuant de fair attention à mon environnement j'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se dit. Un homme avec des cheveux argentés et portant une armure de plates sûrement mon père et si son accoutrement peut me donner un indice je suis revenu au moyen-âge, j'ai tout de suite moin envie de prier le dieu qui m'a envoyé ici. L'homme se met à parler avec une voix inquiète _"Laena, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire maintenant?"_ il demanda à ma Laena ma nouvelle mère _"Je ne sais pas Daemon, on ne peut pas rester ici, Baelon ne peut pas passer son enfance à Pentos"_ Donc si je résume je m'appelle Baelon, ma mère Laena, mon père Daemon et on se trouve à Pentos, je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que j'ai déjà entendu ces noms quelque part _"Je sais, j'écrirais une lettre à mon frère pour nous laisser rentrer à Westeros."_ attend… Westeros… c'est dans game of thrones ça et là les noms que j'ai entendu c'est clairement des noms targaryens… merde! très bien le dieu qui m'a amené ici sache une chose je te haïrais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours

 **A/N: Alors voila pour le premier chapitre qui sert de prologue. Donc le premier changement de date est pour le deuxième mariage de Daemon Targaryen avec Laena Velaryon, ils sont sensé se marier en 115AC mais pour raison pratique et que mon OC puisse jouer un rôle dans la danse des dragon je change la date de leur mariage a 112AC. Donc la mort Rhea Royce se passe donc aussi plus tôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **A/N: Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfic sur la danse des dragons. Ce chapitre sera clairement un résumé de l'enfance de mon OC, parce que bon être un bébé c'est pas super intéressant et je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur ça. Donc voici le chapitre 2 :)**

 **L'univers de ASOIAF n'appartient que GRR Martin je ne possede que mon OC.**

Être un nouveau né n'est pas la chose la plus passionnante qu'il soit, heureusement que généralement on s'en souvient pas. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai pas essayé de prendre de l'avance, déjà un j'ai vite appris dans quel période de Westeros je me trouvais. Mon père étant Daemon Targaryen ,et non Feunoyr ce que j'ai craint au début, m'indique que je me trouve ou moin 10 ans avant la sanglante guerre civile vut qu'il n'est pas encore marié à sa nièce mais à Laena Velaryon ma nouvelle mère. Deuxièmement je déduis que je suis né avant 116 après la conquête étant donné que les deux filles de Daemon ,Baela et Rhaena mes futures soeurs, ne sont pas encore né. Ce qui veut dire que je ne me suis pas réincarné en un personnage existant dans l'univers des livres sachant que le seul fils qu'ils ont eue est mort-né en 120 et tua Laena lors de l'accouchement. Mes question sur ma date de naissance furent données lorsque j'entendis une discussion entre mon nouveau père et les "mestre" qui fut présent à mon accouchement, je suis né le neuvième jour de la onzième lune de l'année 113 après la conquête. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais seize ans au début de la guerre, car oui je n'essayerais pas d'arrêter la danse des dragons car pour commencer c'est trop tard le tournois qui "créa" le camp des verts et des noirs à déjà eut lieu, ensuite je n'ai aucune envie de rester aussi loin dans la ligne de succession au trône et sans importance. Donc j'ai 16 ans pour me préparer pour la guerre qui marqua la fin des dragons, ça risque d'être fun.

Après être resté 1 mois à Pentos, le temp que la lettre arrive jusqu'à Viserys I et que ma mère se remette de l'accouchement mon père reçut une lettre de son frère lui permettant de revenir sur Westeros. Mes parents n'ont pas attendu long avant de partire. moin de une heure après Daemon avait préparé les dragons Vhagar et Caraxes, car oui pourquoi se faire chier à traverser en bateau pour la sécurité de son nouveau né alors qu'on a des dragons. Après les cinq plus effroyable heures de ma vie nous sommes arrivés à Port Réal. La première chose qui m'a marqué c'est l'odeur, c'est infecte j'avais l'impression que l'odeur me collait à la peau et que même après des centaines de bain elle ne partira pas, j'avais dut faire une sale tête car je me souviens que ma mère c'est mise à rire et me dire que l'on s'y habituait avec le temp, spoiler: c'est faux. Ce qui m'a frappé ensuit c'est à quel point la ville est impressionnante, certe j'ai visité beaucoup d'ancienne ville médiévale dans ma vie passée mais c'était des reliques du passé, reconstruite et/ou en ruine. Voire une ville de cette envergure de dessus alors qu'elle est au sommet de sa gloire avec la fausse au dragons et le Donjon rouge, c'est une vue incroyable.

Après notre arrivée à Port Réal nous furent accueillis par le conseil restreint et la famille royale excepté Rhaenyra. Je savais déjà quel camp j'allais rejoindre durant la guerre et c'était celui des noirs car même si elle ferait une terrible reine ,tout comme Aegon, le trône lui revenait de droit et pas à Aegon. Donc voir mes futures ennemis me permis de savoir comment ils étaient en vrai et non à travers des livres. Aegon était clairement ouvert par rapport à ses sentiments envers moi se moquant ouvertement de moi malgré la présence de son père et du mien, son père ayant peu d'autorité et le mien malgré sa colère visible n'attaquera pas son neveu. Aegon était la copie de Viserys en plus jeune un gros enfant de 6 ans avec le rire le plus insupportable qui existe. Helaena, sa soeur, était la seul qui montrait de la gentillesse,même si cela lui attirait les moqueries d'Aegon, envers moi en posant des questionnant sur moi à mes parents et en me faisant des chatouilles aux quelles je faisais semblant de rire bien que ça soit honteux il fallait que j'agisse comme un bébé. C'est vraiment triste ce qui lui est arrivé pendant la guerre si je peux j'essayerai d'arranger ça. Aemond ayant que trois ans à ce moment ne faisant pas grand chose apart rire au blague de son frère. Mais c'est de lui dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est le plus dangereux de ses frère comparé à Aegon, qui lui aussi était dangereux pour le bien du royaume et de ceux que je veux protégés, Aemond n'est pas un fainéant et un féroce et dangereux épéiste et combattant qui dans l'histoire original montait Vhagar et tua Daemon ce que je compte bien évidemment changé. Alicent Hightower elle ne disa rien et me lança des regards fois pendant tout le long des présentation. Elle est une des raison que Aegon fut mis sur le trône avec Criston Cole et j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper d'eux moi même.

Après être arrivé à Port Réal mon père décida d'y rester pour le bien de mon éducation. Un an après mon arrivée arriva deux évènement qui sont la naissance de Daeron le seul enfant de Viserys et Alicent à être sain d'esprit et le marriage de Rhaenyra à son cousin et mon Oncle Laenor Velaryon. Le reste fut assez calme jusqu'à mes deux ans qui marqua la naissance de mes deux soeurs Baela et Rhaena. Leurs naissance d'abord fut une inquiétude pour moi connaissant les pratiques des Targaryens j'avais peur que mon père décide de me marier l'une d'entre elle mais je me suis mis vite comme autre objectif de toujours refuser un mariage entre mes soeur et de toujours faire en sorte qu'elle soient en sécurité. A mes deux ans je me suis mis à parler ma mère fut remplis de joie en voyant à quel point je parlais avec facilité. Du moment ou j'ai sut parler et marcher je passais mon temp à la bibliothèque royale et avec le grand mestre Orwyle. Etant un étudiants en histoire dans mon ancienne vie je prenais plus de plaisire à lire et suivre les leçon des mestres, mais je ne voulais pas faire la même erreurs que dans mon ancienne vie, dès que mon corp sera assez développé pour je m'entrainerai à l'épée surtout que dans le monde ou je vis actuellement c'est une question de survie. Les mestres furent surpris de mon intellecte et ma facilité à comprendre et dirent à mon père que j'étais un génie, ce qui est compréhensible j'ai l'esprit d'un jeune homme de 18 ans dans le corp d'un enfant de 5, mon père bien que content de mes talents avec les livres préférait que je sois bon avec les lames. A l'age de 6 ans je commençais mon entraînement à l'épée avec les autres enfant du Donjon Rouge et je n'eut pas le même succès qu'avec les livres. Certe je pouvais me défendre et battre Aegon en duel malgré qu'il ait le double de mon âge mais ce n'est pas un exploit Aegon est fainéant et préfère se goinfrer que de se battre. A chaque fois que je battais Aegon, Aemond se battait en duel contre moi et m'infligeais de violent coup et m'humiliais. Ce qui décevait mon père qui se consolais en se disant que je pouvais devenir un bon stratège, ce que j'avais l'intention de devenir et j'avais un plan pour pallier ma faiblesse au combat et c'est de monter Vhagar. En effet ma routine au Donjon rouge était de passer du temp dans la bibliothèque et avec Orwyle, s'entrainer un peu à l'épée, m'amuser avec mes soeur puis m'occuper du dragon de ma mère Vhagar pour créer un lien pour plus tard. Cette routine fut brisée en 120 par la mort de ma mère Laena, bien que je n'ai pas versé de larme comme mes deux jeunes soeurs je fus profondément touché par sa mort s'était un femme bien. Une semaine après sa mort je décida d'aller à la fosse au dragon et de monter Vhagar privant Aemond de son dragon pendant la danse. Ce fut plus facile que je pensais, je suppose que le fait que je m'occupais de lui dès que je pouvais et je pense que le lien qu'un dragon a avec son monteur se coupe lors de la mort de l'un ou l'autre.

Le mariage, 6 mois après la mort de ma mère, entre Daemon et Rhaenyra me mit en colère même si je savais que ça allait arrivé, Laena méritait mieux que ça. Mais malgré ça je demanda de partire avec mon père et mes soeurs sur Peyredragon pour devenir l'écuyer de Ser Harwyn Strong. Si je suis pour Peyredragon c'est pour deux raisons: un pour que moi et mes soeur soyons en sécurité loin de ce nids de vipère qu'est Port Réal, deuxièmement me rapprocher de mes futurs alliés. Le reste de mon enfance sur Peyredragon était bien plus plaisante. Mes cousins Velaryons étaient bien plus sympathique envers moi et mes soeurs tout comme Rhaenyra essayant d'être une mère pour nous, il y avait juste Mushroom dont la présence me dérangeait sachant ce qu'on lui reprochait et le fait qu'il faisait semblant d'être un imbécile ne m'inspirait aucune confiance en lui. Mon éducation à Peyredragon continua aussi bien que je m'améliorais à l'épée je restais à peine mieux qu'un chevalier errant, je préférais bien mieux voler avec Vhagar et passer du temp avec les mestres et ma famille. Il y a eut aussi la naissance de mes deux demis frères Aegon et Viserys.

Maintenant j'ai seize ans, je suis chevalier et je sais ce qu'il va arriver dans quelques jours Viserys premier Targaryen va mourir et Aegon II l'usurpateur sera placé sur le trône par les verts.

 **A/N: Voila un chapitre un peu plus long que le dernier mais il fallait résumer toute cette partie ou il se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant. Vous inquiétez pas le prochain chapitre sera un POV présent et vous allez voir les interactions entre mon OC et les différentes personnes présentes sur Peyredragon. J'ai aussi l'intention de développer cette partie de la vie de mon OC dans des pensées dans les futurs chapitres.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **A/N: Alors avant de commencer j'aimerai remercier la première personne qui suit mon histoire (oui je sais c'est des débiles mais chut :)). So thank you sucuri I don't know if you understand because it's in french but thank you :). Donc ce chapitre sera principalement concentré sur les jours avant et le début du conflit. Il y aura changement chronologique aussi vut que je veux déjà introduire Nettles dans l'histoire alors que normalement elle arrive sur Peyredragon plus tard dans la guerre. Sans plus attendre voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Ha et Asoiaf et toutes les nouvelles et personnages qui en font partie sont à GRR Martin bla bla on connait la suite**

Quand la nouvelle du couronnement de Aegon est arrivée à Peyredragon Rhaenyra était en pleine accouchement, moi et mon père sommes allés lui donner la nouvelle directement elle était déjà à son deuxième jour moi qui pensais que c'était une blague quand j'ai lut les nouvelles de Martin, mais non malheureusement. Je me tiens maintenant dans la chambre de Rhaenyra son enfant-mort né dans les bras confirmant ce que je pensais être une exagération de Mushroom, l'enfant était bel et bien un monstre: une sorte de queue écailleuse et un trou au milieu de son corp. Je savais que j'allais avoir face à des chose horrible dans cette univers et que je devais m'y préparer mais voire un nouveau né comme ça me donne envie de vomir.

" _Mushroom, amène l'enfant au bûcher funéraire dans la cours."_ commença Rhaenyra d'une voix frêle coupant le long silence

" _Non"_ ajoutai-je _"Je ne veux pas que ma demi-soeur soit emmené à son bûcher par un simple bouffon, elle mérite mieux pour sa mort, elle est le sang du dragon, je m'en occupe."_ Même si elle morte je ne veux pas qu'on laisse un membre de ma famille près d'un rat pareil. Il apporte assez de controverse au Targaryen comme ça.

" _Très bien ça m'est égal maintenant laissez moi me reposer, nous organiserons un conseil demain au premier rayon du soleil."_ Rhaenyra fini ainsi la conversion faisant ainsi sortir tout le monde de sa chambre.

Je pris Visenya dans mes bras l'enroulant dans un drap avant de sortir de la salle me préparant à l'emmener à sa dernière demeure en compagnie de ses frère. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la cours le bûcher était déjà préparé comme si pour eux Visenya était morte avant même de naître,ça me dégoute. Le rituel de de crémation s'est fait dans le silence complet.

" _Que va-t'il se passer maintenant grand frère?"_ me demanda Aegon tout en regardant le bûcher.

" _C'est simple, la guerre, je ne pense pas que Rhaenyra laissera l'usurpateur et ses alliés sans punissement, à moin qu'ils ploient le genoux."_ Je dis ça mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas mais si ça peut ou moin le rassurer tant mieux.

" _Tout bien même ils ne se rendent pas ils auront que les Hightower de leurs côté les autres savent que ma mère est la digne héritière du trône"_ Jacaerys est naïf si il le pense vraiment Rhaenyra n'est pas apprécié par une grande partie du royaume et dans Westeros rare ceux qui ont comme objectif d'être honorable.

" _Et nous avons plus de dragon qu'eux ils ont aucune chance"_ rajouta Joeffrey enthousiaste.

J'en ai marre de les écouter parler de victoires qui ne sont même pas encore gagnées _"Excusez-moi mais je vais m'occuper de mon dragon, nous nous reverrons demain au conseil"_ Ils hochèrent la tête en acceptation avant que je parte. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les enfants Velaryons bien au contraire chacun d'entre eux feraient de bon rois, mais ils sont bien trop naïf et je doute qu'ils soient ni de la princesse de Peyredragon ni de Laenor. Sachant que les deux avaient des cheveux argentés et que aucun des trois ne leurs ressemble. Arrivant au bord de l'île j'aperçu Vhaegar le seul dragon datant de la conquête encore en vie. Si je n'avais pas passé mon enfance avec ce dragon jamais je ne l'aurais approché, pour vous dire au moment de sa mort il était dit qu'il était plus gros que Balerion la terreur noir. Je m'assis contre elle pour me reposer et penser à un plan d'action: tout d'abord je n'ai aucune intention de sauver Rhaenyra, on ne la surnomme pas Maegor avec des seins pour rien elle est autant cruel qu'elle est belle. L'avoir sur le trône serait une erreurs autant que Aegon. Mais il faut éviter qu'elle meurt devant son fils si jamais les Velaryons meurent comme dans l'histoire de base. En parlant d'eux je ne pense pas changer leur destin si j'en ai les moyens bien que je pense que certaine de mes actions pourront influencer. Mais en dehors de ça leur sort ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça, même si ils ont été bon avec moi se ne sont pas des targaryens bâtard ou pas et s'ils survivent je n'hésiterais pas déclarer une deuxième danse pour mettre Aegon sur le trône, pour autant que je sois encore en vie jusque là.

" _Regarde je t'ai dis qu'on allait le trouver ici!"_ Dit une voix enjouée qui me sorta de mes pensées en ouvrant mes yeux je vis deux femmes descendre les escaliers menant à la plage ou moi et mon dragons sommes posé, je reconnu la personne descendant les marches quatre par quatre comme étant ma petite soeur Rhaena et surement la personne qui venait de crier ce qui veut dire que la personne légèrement contrariée doit être sa soeur jumelle Baela. Voila les deux seules personne avec qui j'aime honnêtement passer du temp. Se sont les seules pour qui je tiens vraiment. Mon père confirma mes inquiétude en essayant de me marier avec l'une d'entre elle, je me suis vite opposé en signalant qu'elle était trop jeune et en argumentant avec mon père qu'un mariage sans amour comme il a subi avec Rhea Royce serait une mauvaise chose, ce qui a eut l'effet de freiner ses envies au point de fiancer Rhaena avec Lucerys. Malgré ce léger problème j'aime mes deux petites soeur de toutes (sauf targaryenne) les façons.

" _Grand frère tu as entendu les dernières nouvelles?!"_ Me demanda Rhaena, cachant à peine son excitation, qui est maintenant en face de moi. Rhaena a toujours été la plus joyeuse et la plus candide des deux, Baela, elle était plus calme est intrépide. Les deux ont chacun un dragon, Baela montait Moondancer et Rhaena a un jeune dragonneau Morning qu'elle a réussis à faire éclore après un essais raté.

" _Je suis aussi content de te voir Rhaena"_ lui répondis-je en souriant, ma réponse la faisant rire. _"De même pour toi Baela"_ Elle hocha juste la tête en réponse. _" Et si par dernière nouvelle vous voulez dire la mort de notre demi-soeur, oui je l'ai porté moi même."_ A cette remarque Rhaena regarda par terre l'air abattue Baela garda son regard fixe.

" _Bien que cette nouvelle nous touche tous, nous avons des priorités plus urgentes."_ Baela parla pour la première fois d'une voix calme.

" _Oui je sais les verts ont couronné Aegon ce qui amènera obligatoirement une guerre civile, ce qui n'est pas tant réjouissant que ça non plus."_

" _Comment ça? Tu n'es pas impatient de te battre?"_ Répondis Rhaena avec une excitation malsaine.

" _Soeurette, la guerre n'est pas quelque chose dont on se réjouis, il y aura beaucoup de mort dans les deux camps, peuples comme nobles, hommes comme dragons, ça va être une des guerres les plus meurtrières de l'histoire donc pour te répondre non je ne me réjouis pas."_

" _Mais…"_ Elle semble avoir perdu les mots se qui est une chose assez rare

" _En plus ton dragon est trop petit pour que tu puisse le monter au combat, se sera moi et Baelon qui se battront"_ Rajouta Baela avec sourire moqueur. Qui fit bouder sa soeur. Bien que j'apprécie parler avec mes soeurs demain va être une journée remplie et je commence à être fatigué je décide donc de partire en souhaitant bonne nuit à mes petites soeurs et allez dans mes quartiers.

Le lendemain je fus réveillé par un servant qui m'a transmis le message souhaitant ma présence au conseil. Avant de partire je décida de me laver et de raser ma légère barbe, à chaque fois que je me regarde dans la glace je suis toujours surpris de voir mes yeux violets, mes cheveux argentés que je garde courts (tapé Jack Gyllenhaal short hair et c'est la première photo je sais pas comment la décrire X) ) se sont les seules choses qui changent physiquement de mon ancienne vie à part peut être un corp plus robuste sinon j'ai grandit jusqu'à atteindre mes 1m85 que j'avais je suis arrivé dans la salle tout le monde était présent: mon père, Rhaenyra, ses trois premiers enfants, Corlys Velaryon et sa femme Rhaenys Targaryen. La totalité du conseil fut rempli de chose que je savais déjà: Daemon qui doit prendre Harrenhal, les Velaryons qui sont envoyé en tant que messager, Lucerys à Accalmie menant ainsi à sa mort chose que je n'éviterais pas. Tout continua son cours jusqu'à savoire ou m'envoyer je décida avant la princesse de Peyredragon de prendre la parole.

" _Il faudrait envoyer des dragons écraser les forces du Biefs, les Hightower, les Fossoway, les Peake et les Redwyne se sont déjà déclarés en faveur du traître. Mais nous avons les Tarly, les Rowan et les Beesbury avec nous. Si vous me le permettez je partirai le plus vite vers Corcolline avec mon dragon Vhaegar et je brûlerais Villevieille et tous les Hightower pour montrer à Alicent ce qui risque de lui arriver."_

" _Tu n'iras pas seul, Daeron a aussi un dragon, certe pas aussi dangereux que Vhaegar mais je ne peux prendre le risque de perdre notre meilleur dragon, si tu dois partir tu partiras avec ta soeur Baela et une monteuse de dragon du nom de Nettles pas autrement. Je salue ton zèle mais je ne veux pas perdre bêtement mes atouts tu comprends?"_ Rhaenyra me demanda comme si j'avais le choix. J'aurais préférer ne pas prendre ma soeur avec moi mais avoir Nettles de mon côté au lieu d'Harrenhal nous éviterais d'avoir le problème de trahison qu'il y aurait si elle partirait avec Daemon.

" _Je comprends tout à fait ma reine j'accomplirais cette mission sans faillir"_ à ça Rhaenyra souris. Peu après la coronation a eut lieu les corbeaux furent envoyé et nous avons pliés le genoux devant la légitime lady des septs royaumes. Avant d'allé chercher Rhaenyra je dois écrire une lettre à envoyer à Port Réal pour ma cousine Helaena et la prévenir de ce qui risque d'arriver à cause de la mort de Lucerys. Je l'envoie dans le plus grand secret en signant un loyaliste des verts à Peyredragon en espérant que ça soit assez convaincant et évitez la mort de Helaena et Jaehaerys. Après la lettre écrite et envoyée, je partis cherché Baela quand je l'ai trouvé elle était en train de préparer son dragon avec Daemon et Rhaena à côté, mon père nous souhaita bonne chance pour les combats à venir tandis que notre soeur nous serra dans ses bras nous demandant de lui raconter nos histoires de combats. Quand ma famille est partie me laissant moi et ma soeur nous préparés avant qu'une jeune femme basanée avec des courts cheveux noirs frisés et des yeux bruns marcha vers nous.

" _Donc c'est ça mes compagnons pour les batailles à venir une gamine montant un aussi petit dragon et un rat de bibliothèque qui compense avec son groooos dragons."_ se furent les mots qui lui servirent de salutations et d'après ce qu'elle vient de nous dire elle doit être Nettles.

" _Pardon?! Tu vas voire si je suis une gamine et comment ose tu parler comme ça à un targaryen palefrenière!"_ Répondis Baela dégainant son épée

" _Calme-toi Baela c'est notre troisième tête du dragons, Nettles je présume?"_ Baela fronça les sourcilles à mes paroles tandis que la propriétaire de Sheepstealer arbora un large sourire.

" _Palefrenière, on me l'a pas faites j'ai reçu des catins, mendiante mais la c'est du nouveau, sinon c'est bien moi sauf que je suis pas votre troisième je sais pas quoi là et appelez moi Netty."_ Dis-t-elle en me tendant la main, je la serre en retour et remarque maintenant qu'elle est proche qu'elle est de petite taille et elle se retourne vers ma soeur faisant de même sauf que ma soeur lui lança un regard glaciale. Je ricane doucement _"Ca va être drôle de devoir me battre avec eux deux."_ Je me dis silencieusement.

" _Elle toujours comme ça Mme Frigide ou c'est parce que j'ai touché son frère vous connaissant avec vos traditions bizarre."_ Je commence à rire à haute voix ce qui fait encore plus rougir d'embarras ma soeur et qui fais sourir Netty.

" _Non, ne t'inquiète pas elle est juste trop sérieuse pour son bien, et non je ne suis pas ouvert au tradition targaryenne comme celle si."_ lui dis-je en souriant et me répondit par un regard espiègle avant de me répondre.

" _Tant mieux, mais bon on est pas ici pour discuter non?"_ je lui répondis à l'affirmatif avant de préparer nos dragons et partire pour Corcolline pour notre premier combat. A partir de maintenant je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver mais ce qui est sur c'est que ça va être intéressant.

 **A/N: Et voila avec le chapitre trois, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si je suis mauvais pour écrire des dialogues et des description je pense que ça tiens plus ou moin la route ou pas. J'ai essayé d'écrire Nettles le plus juste possible et la faire passer pour "la comique je sais pas si c'est réussis dites moi en reviews s'ils vous plaits. Si jamais j'utilise la photo dans sa page du A wiki of ice and fire, donc pour moi elle est basanée style dornien par exemple et si vous êtes pas d'accord avec moi sur ce coup je ne pense pas changé d'avis sur ma vision de Nettles physiquement. Ensuite je sais que je speed les choses au niveau des maisons loyales au Noirs ou verts comparés a la timeline normale mais c'est pour me faciliter l'écriture et dans la série ils utilisent des fast travel moi aussi X)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

 **A/N: Voici le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire. Ce chapitre abordera l'arrivée de mon personnage dans le Bief.**

 **Sinon blabla Martin blabla je ne possède que mon OC blabla on connait.**

Nous avons volés le plus vite possible en évitant le maximum de survoler des places fortes ennemies pour éviter de se faire repérer. La nuit commence à tomber alors que nous arrivons vers le chateau de la famille Caswell qui s'est rallié à notre cause, je donne la consigne de s'arrêter au chateau pour la nuit à mes deux monteurs de dragons. En arrivant devant les portes du chateau, les gardes étaient tendus en nous voyant pensant que nous étions des alliés d'Aegon avant que nous leur expliquons et qu'ils nous laissent passer. En rentrant dans le chateau le garde nous demanda d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous accueillir, ce qui me permit d'observer les alentours, tout d'abord les Caswells n'étaient pas les seuls, parmis les bannières que je reconnais il y a : le lion échiqueté des Osgreys, l'araignée rouge des Webbers et l'arbre doré des Rowans ce qui veut dire que Lord Thaddeus et ses bannerets sont déjà arrivé ce qui est une bonne chose pour la suite du conflit. Peu de temp après nous virent un homme s'approché.

" _Prince Baelon, Princesse Baela et"_ il marqua une pause essayant de se souvenir de son nom _"Lady Nettles si je me souviens de la lettre envoyée par notre reine?"_ nous hochons tous la tête. _"Très bien, je suis Tom Flower le frère bâtard de lady Caswell, si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous accompagner au hall du chateau la ou les autres lord se trouvent."_

Nous le suivirent en silence jusqu'à une salle remplie de monde, le hall de Bitterbridge n'est pas plus impressionnant que celui du donjons rouges ou de Peyredragons mais il dégage un charme avec les ornements dorés et blancs rappelant l'armoirie de la famille. En rentrant dans la grande salle tous les lords présents se taisent et se retournent vers les nouveaux arrivant. Lady Delena, une femme vers la fin de sa quarantaine est la première à parler

" _Mon prince vous êtes le bienvenue nous ne pensions pas que vous arriverez si vite, avez vous apportez votre ost pour nous soutenir?"_

très bien donc elle attendait que nous envoyons toute notre armée soutenir le Bief alors que nous sommes entourés d'ennemis. _"Biensure Lady Caswell, mon armée se tient à mes côtés"_ je lui répondis en souriant et j'entendis Nettles ricané doucement.

" _Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a que vous 3 pour nous soutenir, vous savez que nos ennemis ont trois milles hommes de plus que nous dans le Bief, et qu'ils ont un dragon de leurs côtés?"_

" _Evidemment je suis au courant, mais vous avez en face de vous 3 monteurs de dragons, la dernière fois que trois dragons sont arrivés dans le Bief les Gardeners étaient encore Rois Jardiniers, non?"_ J'aperçois ma soeur du coins de l'oeil arborant un sourir allant d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que les seigneurs présents arborent une expression choquée. _"Mais si cela peut vous rassurer le dragon de Daeron ne fait pas le poid face à Vhagar donc encore moin face à trois dragons, et il me semble que les armées Hightower n'ont pas rejoint celle des Peaks et de Fossoways?"_

Delena se détendit un peu après mon explication mais une inquiétude se lit encore sur son visage. _"Oui mon seigneur, les peaks et les fossoways sont réunis à Cider Hall si nos informations sont bonnes."_

" _Très bien nous pouvons donc nous occuper de la moitié de leur armée ainsi. Et dite moi mais la Mère régente de lord Lyonel Tyrell est une Fossoway si je ne me trompe pas?"_ La lady de Bitterbridge acquiesça. _"Donc nous pouvons la forcer à se rallier à notre cause en utilisant les membres de sa famille comme otages."_

Les seigneurs du Bief se regardèrent tous abasourdis de ma déclaration se lançant des regards, se demandant si ils avaient fait le bon choix en rejoignant quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à faire du chantage. Nettles voyant le questionnement dans les visages des lords déçida de parler. _"Mes seigneurs pourquoi êtes vous choqués? C'est la guerre par les septs! L'armée du Bief peut nous êtres d'un grand soutien,_ _tous les moyens sont bon pour l'avoire à moin que vous voulez que la tête de vos fils se retrouvent à vos pieds et que l'usurpateur coupe ce qui vous sert de queu pour que votre lignée s'éteignent avec vous?"_ Les lords se tairent instantanément et hocherent la tête en acceptation.

Je repris la conversation après un moment de silence. _"Très bien je propose que nous marchions sur Cider Hall dans deux jours à la levée du soleil est-ce que cela vous conviens?"_

Ce fut Thaddeus Rowan qui répondit cette fois ci. _"Bien sûr mon prince_ , _même si nous partirons plus vite que prévu."_

" _Tant mieux alors nous pourrons prendre notre ennemi par surprise ainsi."_ lui répondis-je avec un sourir qu'il me randa en guise de réponse. _"Maintenant si ça ne vous dérangent pas ce fût un long voyage et moi et mes compagnons sommes affamés."_ Lady Delena appela deux servantes et nous proposa de nous asseoir à la table d' repas fut sans évènement après ça excepté lord Owen Osgrey qui me présenta sa soeur Cariah dans une optique d'un futur mariage et lord Russel Weber fit de même avec ma soeur en lui présentant son fils Reynard, je leurs répondis pour moi et ma soeur que nous nous concentrons guère à ça mais à la guerre à suivre. Ces altercations firent ricaner Nettles.

" _Regardez-vous, vous avez un beau seigneur et une belle dame qui ne demande que vous et vous, vous les ignorés. A votre place lady je-me-crois-supérieur et prince trop-sérieux-pour-son-bien, je me glisserai dans leur chambre cette nuit pour leur voler leurs virtues."_ Cette remarque me fit rouler des yeux et ma soeur bouillir de colère. Avant que ma soeur face un scandal je décide de répondre.

" _Bien que l'idée ne me déplaise, loin de la, prendre la première fois d'une noble dont on ne veut pas se marier, ce qui est le cas pour moi, peut provoquer un gros incident diplomatique qu'on peut pas se permettre en tant de guerre. Bien sûr si elle était de basse naissance je n'aurais pas hésité."_ lui répondis-je le sourire au lèvre. _"Et je ne pensais pas qu'on était déjà au stade ou on se donne des surnoms."_

" _Je vois mon prince à besoin d'une fille de basse naissance pour s'occuper après une dur journée de voyage."_ Dis-t-elle avec un regard lubrique. Ce qui eut comme effet de me faire rougire tandis que ma soeur nous lança des regards noirs. Voila quelque chose qui change de mon ancienne vie: que des femmes soit autant ouverte à une relation quelconque avec moi, bien que je ne sais pas si Nettles se moque juste de moi, bien que j'ai été en couple dans mon ancienne vie je n'ai jamais tant voulu chercher de relation avec des femmes et je n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on remarquait facilement j'étais la définition du mot normal autant physiquement que mentalement, la seule chose de spéciale que j'avais c'était ma passion obsessive pour l'histoire qui est on est d'accord pas la chose la plus sexy qui existe. Donc je suis tous sauf habitués à cette intérêt nouveau envers moi que ça soit dut à mes gênes targaryens ou que je sois de la noblesse.

Le fin de la soirée arrivant, je partis pour aller dans mes quartiers en même temp que mes deux compagnons et le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. Le lendemain fut une journée agitée, je fit le tour des armées en préparations, et j'ai dut choisir les deux autres commandants qui nous assisterons moi Nettles et Baela, les nominés furent Tom Flower et Thaddeus Rowan. Lady Delena me proposa de prendre son plus jeune fils Luthor en tant que écuyer, proposition que j'acceptis volontier, avoir quelqu'un qui va chercher ton armure et qui la nettoie à ta place personne refuserait. Et le reste de la journée nous organisons notre plan d'attaque sur Cider Hall. Étant presque sur qu'il y aurait des camps à l'extérieur du château à cause de la petite taille de celui ci le plan est que moi et les autres chevaucheurs de dragons brûleront les tentes et les hommes placés au mur et servons de soutiens pendant la bataille, Tom lui dirigera l'assaut contre la porte avec un bélier et Lord Rowan dirigera les forces d'assaut sur les murs, l'objectif étant de garder ou moin Fossoway en vie tandis que pour les Peake aucune restriction sur le nombre de survivant.

Et maintenant me voila en train de stresser pour la bataille à suivre. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le faire, pendant ma vie ici à westeros j'ai réussis à me couper au sentiment de remord pour des raisons évidente que avoir des remords dans un monde où tout le monde veut te voir mort n'est pas productif, donc le fait de tuer des gens lors d'une bataille ne devrait pas me stresser, mais c'est le fait que moi et ma soeur peuvent y rester à n'importe quel erreur. Mes pensées furent interrompus par un toquement à ma porte je fit savoir à la personne de l'autre côté de rentrer, quand la porte s'ouvrit je vis Nettles avec un pourpoint en cuire assez desserré pour qu'on entrevoie sa poitrine. Pendant la semaine que nous avons passé ensemble je me suis surpris à apprécier Nettles malgré le fait qu'elle passe tout son temp à se moquer du monde et le fait qu'elle donne l'impression de travailler que dans son intérêt, mais au fur et à mesur des moi j'ai compris pourquoi Daemon l'a gardé comme amante: elle n'a peur de rien elle pourrait aller seul sur le dos de Sheepstealer contre tous les dragons de la familles Targaryen pour défendre ce à quoi elle tient et elle a la rare qualité ici de toujours dire ce qu'elle pense.

" _Il me semble que j'ai entendu qu'un prince avait besoin de quelqu'un pour partager ses nuits?"_ Dis elle d'une voix séduisante. Je pensais pas qu'elle était sérieuse, je croyais qu'elle faisait ça pour se moquer comme d'habitude.

" _Tu étais sérieuse la dernière fois?"_

" _Je n'ai fait qu'interpréter vos désirs mon seigneur."_ tss maintenant elle feint la surprise. Elle continua de s'approcher sensuellement avant de s'asseoir sur mes genoux passant ses bras autour de mon coup. _"Ou me suis-je trompé?"_ Maintenant que son visage est à quelque centimètre du mien je me met à remarquer son physique et putain comment je n'y est pas prêté attention avant: ses yeux bruns orangés, ses cheveux noirs, sa peau basanée avec ses taches de rousseur tout se marie parfaitement créant un magnifique mélange. Voyant que mon regard descends vers ses formes un grand sourire carnassier se forme sur son visage, me laissant aller avec le courant je descends mes mains vers ses fesses les prenant avec fermeté la faisant gémir légèrement, avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse avec passion, surpris au début je décide de lui rendre le baiser, pendant que nos deux languent se battent pour la dominance et que nos mains explorent le corp de l'autre plus en détail, un autre toquement nous interrompt. Nettles lacha un grognement d'agacement.

" _une autre fois surement."_ Elle se leva et s'habilla correctement agacé par le dérangement comme de mon sourire moqueur même si la personne de l'autre côté risque d'avoir deux personnes fortement énervées face à lui. _"Entrez!"_

C'est ma soeur qui rentra un parchemin à la main et un visage choqué en nous voyant ce qui fis sourire Nettles. _"Qu'est ce que vous faites les deux ici?"_ demanda ma soeur essayant de masquer son choc de sa meilleur voix neutre.

" _Nous avions … une discussion intéressante avant que quelqu'un nous interrompt."_ Ce fut Nettles qui répondu toujours avec le même sourire.

Ma soeur tous sauf convaincue laissa un silence pesé pendant un court instant avant de me tendre le parchemin. ouvrant le parchemins me fis sourire intérieurement bien qu'à l'extérieur je reste stoïque: Lucery Targaryen est mort lors d'un combat contre Aemon Targaryen. Ou moin de ce coté la tout se passe comme prévu. Me préparant à répondre d'une voix solennelle.

" _Ils nous ont pris un frère, nous leurs en prendront un, je te le promets nous le vengerons, feu et sang ma soeur."_ elle hocha la tête affirmativement _"Maintenant laissez moi j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul."_ Baela sortis immédiatement comprenant ce qui paraissais me troubler tandis que Nettles me regarda avec un regard rempli de question avant de sortire elle aussi.

J'ai bien réfléchis cette nuit la mais pas à une vengeance mais à si mon plan pour sauver les enfants de Helaena et si les autres bâtards Strong mourront aussi

 **A/N: Voila c'est finis un autre chapitre calme mais le prochain aura de l'action. Ensuite pour le personnage de Nettles dites moi si je n'ai pas trop loupé le début de relation mais sachez que c'est pas directe l'amour fou ils vont juste être des amants sans sentiments apparent au début. Et pour les taches de rousseurs je sais pas si c'est possible pour des gens basanés vu que c'est sensé montré que t'es pas résistant au soleil mais encore une fois je me base sur l'image qu'il y a d'elle sur sa page de A wiki of Ice and Fire pour son apparence physique. Breeeef laissez des reviews se serait cool à bientot pour un prochain chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **A/N: Voici le nouveau chapitre qui aborde le début du conflit dans le Bief en espérant que j'arrive à bien écrire les scènes de combat.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Sucuri: Thank you for the reviews. Happy that you like the fic even if you don't speak french, if you have any problem with the traduction don't hesitate to ask me :)**

 **Bref asoiaf etc appartiennent à GRR Martin je ne possede que mon OC.**

La marche jusqu'à Cider Hall a duré une bonne longue semaine dut à la traversée de la Mander pour faciliter le siège du château. Effectivement Cider Hall se trouve à la confluence de la Cockleswhent et de la Mander et la seul partie non protégé par un cours d'eau et le versant nord du chateau d'ou nous arriverons. Maintenant, nous attendons le rapport des éclaireurs que nous avons envoyé pour savoire à quel distance exact nous étions du fort afin de diriger au mieux notre offensive ce qui permet aussi de régler un dernier problème avant l'assaut et c'est dans cette optique que j'avance vers mes deux monteurs de dragon, Baela réagis à ma présence en premier.

" _quelque chose à nous dire grand frère?"_ Baela malgré le fait qu'elle garde toujours son comportement calme habituel laisse une pointe de colère à chaque fois qu'elle me parle à cause du fait qu'elle n'a toujours pas confiance en Nettles et elle pense que je lui donne trop d'importance et qu'elle peut nous trahir.

" _Oui, lors du siège je tiens à vous avertir qu'on utilise nos dragons que dans les zones fortifiés, on attaque pas délibérément les civiles et les habitations, bien évidemment le feu-dragon est puissant il risque d'avoir un incendie mais essayons d'éviter que ça n'arrive et que nous passions pour des tyrans, c'est compris?"_ Bien que je sais très bien que ça ne risque pas d'arriver surtout avec Nettles sachant qu'elle vient du peuple mais je préfère être sur si nous gagnons et que nous avons cramé n'importe et n'importe quoi nous resterons pas longtemp sur le trône. Mes deux compagnons hochent la tête en réponse. Quelques minutes plus tard nous signalant que le fort est à une quarantaines de minutes. Nous décidons donc de marcher encore 20 minutes avec l'armée avant de s'envoler avec nos dragons et remplir notre rôle dans le combat. Vingt minute plus tards nous sommes en face du château nos adversaire ne s'attendant pas à un assaut aussi rapide s'agite à la vue de notre armée. Quant à moi le stress qui c'est accumulé pendant tous le voyage me paralyze, Nettles m'ayant surement vu décide de poser une main sur mon épaule me donnant en grand sourire avant d'ajouter qu'il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Je soupire en approbation, mon écuyer le jeune Luthor arrive peu de temp après apportant mon épée et mon casque: une barbute avec un rubis incrusté juste en dessus du nez. La nervosité de mon écuyer est aussi palpable ce qui me fait sourire en voyant que malgré mes seize ans dans l'univers de Westeros je suis resté le même sur certain point: j'ai toujours peur d'accepter mes responsabilité au derniermoment, quelque chose qui dois très vite changer. En montant sur mon dragons je fais les derniers "réglages" avant de lancer la charge d'un simple signe de la main et décoller avec Baela et Nettles. Bien évidemment mes deux compagnons ayant des dragons bien plus rapides et intrépides comme elles sont parties d'une traite vers le champ de batailles crachant des "petites flammes" (comparé à Vhagar) sur le camp en dehors des murs, arrivant enfin sur une longueur avec beaucoup de soldat je finis enfin par dire le mot qui pris comme une éternité à sortire: _"Dracarys!"_. Ainsi un jet de flamme continuel sortie de la bouche de mon dragon sur facilement 500 mètre brûlant tout sur son passage. Nos passage à l'extérieur de la forteresse durra une bonne dizaine de minutes sans grands danger pour moi ou les deux tête restante de mon dragon soit grace à la solide écaille de Vhagar soit à la rapidité de Sheepstealer et Moondancer. Ensuite la cavalerie et l'avant garde s'occupa des survivants à l'extérieurs. Pour faciliter l'avancée des forces qui s'occuperont de la porte et de la place je décide avant de brûler les murailles de briser la porte en la chargeant avec mon dragon. M'occupant maintenant des occupants des fortifications je remarque que Baela et Nettles ont suivi mes ordres à la lettre et lance leure flammes depuis l'intérieur des murs jusqu'à l'extérieur évitant ainsi des dommages collatéraux. Ayant fini de nous occuper du mur maintenant que les forces de Thaddeus sont arrivé au sommet, je décide d'observer le champ de bataille et maintenant que l'adrénaline est redescendue c'est un vrai spectacle horrifique: des hommes brûlés vif dans leurs armures qui ont fondues sur leur propriétaire dut à la chaleurs, des hommes préférant se jeter des remparts pour avoir une mort brève et des hommes espérant que l'eau les sauveras à temp courant vers la Mander ou la Cockswhent. Même si ça ressemble beaucoup à la scène de l'attaque de Daenerys sur les lannisters, le voir en vrai c'est différent, et pendant que je regarde cette vision macabre attiré d'une manière malsaine nos hommes crient victoires en même temp que les cries d'agonies de nos adversaires.

Je suis maintenant assis dans un fauteuil dans la grande salle de Cider Hall avec en face de moi et sur les côté les nobles de mon ost et les prisonniers de celle adverses. Lord Rowan approche pour annoncer les prisonniers d'importance.

" _Mon prince voici Lord Unwin Peake, lui et son deuxième fils sont les seuls Peakes présent ici à Cider Hall qui sont prisonniers. Son demi-frère, sa soeur, son aîné et la plus grande de ses filles sont morts lors de l'assaut, il lui reste deux filles à Starpike."_ Je dois maintenant distribuer un jugement qui pour la trahison est la mort, mais je pense qu'il a assez payé sa traîtrise en perdant pratiquement toute sa famille.

" _Lord Unwin votre punitions devrait être la mort mais je juge bon de vous laissez en vie à condition que votre fils soit prisonnier pour éviter que vous tenter quelque chose dans le futur."_ Le seigneur semble se détendre un peu à cela avant d'ajouter.

" _Merci mon prince de votre bonté."_ Il en croit pas un mot mais je le comprend j'ai mis au feu une bonne partie de ses sujets. je décide de continuer avec l'audience.

" _Lord Raymon Kidwell, vu que nous gardons la famille Fossoway avec nous pour rentrer les Tyrell dans le rang je vous désigne régent de Cider Hall, à la place de lord Franklyn vu que son père Owen et mort au combat, jusqu'à ce que Lady Jancia choisisse notre camp. Vous aurez une garnisons de trois cent hommes si jamais les restes de leurs armées tente une offensive aussi faible soit-elle."_ L'homme hoche simplement la tête en réponse. _"Très bien je pense que c'est fini pour cette audience vous pouvez prendre congé."_ A la fin de la séance je décide de faire une promenade pour réfléchir à la journée qui vient de s'écouler, en arrivant sur les remparts je vois tous les cadavres calcinés par nos dragons certains au point qu'ils se font balayer en poussières au moindre souffle, et l'odeur mon dieu c'est insupportable on dit que les gens se chient dessus quand ils meurent donc mélangé à l'odeur de brûlé… je recrache tout ce que j'ai mangé. J'entends un léger rire et me retourne pour voire Ser Tom Flower avec un grand sourir.

" _Ne vous inquiétez pas mon seigneur j'ai aussi vomi après que j'ai tué ma première personne."_ L'enfoiré il ose avoir un ton amusé. je lui répond avec une voix assez faible.

" _Je n'en doute pas mais la, la c'est quelque chose d'autre je n'ose même pas imaginé ce que dut être le champ de feu."_ Il rigola à ma remarque.

" _Effectivement"_ il prend un ton étonnamment sérieux _"vous savez vous allez cauchemarder de cette bataille ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à oublier ce genre de chose, mais il faut faire avec et avec le temp les cauchemars seront moin présent vous verrez."_ Je le regarde avec des gros yeux surpris du conseil du quarentenaire avant de sourire.

" _Merci, Tom je m'en souviendrais."_

" _C'est normale mon prince."_

" _Baelon."_ Surpris par ma réponse au début finis par sourire et continue son chemin. Le reste de la soirée fut passer à fêter la victoire je pense être le seul à être toujours songeurs sur le sujet vu que Baela et Nettles profitent de la fête. C'est la première fois que je vois Baela sourire autant, qui aurait cru que la guerre lui ferait c'est effet. Nettles quant à, ça ne change pas apart que comparé à d'habitude elle ne me fait pas de remarque pour que je perde mes moyens peut-être qu'elle a remarqué que je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Après avoir finis de manger n'ayant aucune envie de faire la fête je décide de prendre mon départ saluant les personnes dans la salle pour aller me coucher.

 _Je suis dans un grand champ qui s'étend à perte de vue, un champ ressemblant à ceux du Bief quand soudains dans le ciel apparaissent deux dragons: Un grand d'une couleurs sombre rouge je dirais comme du sang l'autre plus petit est rayonnant tel un soleil. Les deux dragons commencent à se battre férocement pendant se qui me semble être une éternité à la fin le petit dragon repose mort sur le champ tandis que le sombre se retrouve avec une large blessure. Ensuite le décor autour de moi change pour finalement devenir noir autour de moi, le dragon blessé d'avant réapparaît avec devant lui un autre jeune dragon avec derrière lui une foule d'animaux dont je discerne parmis eux des loups, des lions, des cerfs et des faucons. Tous les animaux regardent le vieux dragons avec haine, dégoût, peur et le jeune dragon le regarde avec envie et rage. Il y a une personne, une femme dont le visage n'est pas visible qui regarde le vieux dragons avec un regard d'un amour honnête tout d'un coup tout disparait et en face de moi un homme ayant une peau ressemblant à de la roche s'approche de moi avant de me toucher et je me sens partire en poussière._

Je me réveille d'une traite en sueur cherchant pour de l'aire avant de me calmer et remarquer que je suis seulement dans la chambre la ou je réside à Cider Hall. Je sens une présence me tenir la main tournant la tête pour voire Nettles avec un regard inquiet. Aucun mot n'est nécessaire juste un regard pour comprendre l'autre se soir avant que je m'approche de son visage pour l'embrasser à quoi elle répond avec plus de force avant de me rejoindre dans mon lit séparant notre baiser juste pour reprendre de l'air avant de recommencer.

Pour une nuit de passion j'ai put oublier mon rêve et tous mes problèmes mais une chose est sur le lendemain je ne serais plus le même que dans mon ancienne vie mais bel et bien Baelon Targaryen fils de Daemon.

 **A/N: Voila pour le chapitre. J'espère que j'ai bien décris la bataille et le début du changement de personnalité de mon OC et sa réaction aux horreurs de la guerre. Et un Dragondream qui je pense avoir réussis. Petite info si jamais pour les noms des nobles de "petites importance" ou qui ne sont pas décris dans le lore j'utilise l'excellent mod A Game of Thrones pour le jeux Crusaders kings 2 pour avoir un minimum de réfé je ne suis pas encore près à écrire un lemon XD.**

 **Bref dites moi ce que vous pensez de se chapitres avec les reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisire et me donne de la motivation Peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **A/N:** **Un nouveau un chapitre, enfin, désolé pour le temp que j'ai mis à update bref on continue sur la campagne du Bief. Et bien sur Asoiaf est la propriété de GRR je n'ai que mon OC.**

 **Nettles**

Nettles se réveilla seul dans son lit, enfin celui de Baelon pour être précis. Bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un grand signe d'affection de la part du Prince car, même si les deux _dragonriders_ ressentent du désir l'un pour l'autre leurs différence de statut et les devoirs qu'à Baelon en tant que prince Targaryen, elle aurait préféré se réveiller avec quelqu'un à ses côtés. Après s'être équipé de sa tunique et son pantalon en cuir, Nettles décida d'aller dans le hall prendre son déjeuner. En arrivant elle remarque que le hall était vide excepté quelque servant et écuyer, intriguée par la situation elle décida de demander à une servante la raison de se manque de personne.

" _M'seigneur Targaryen a appelé les autres seigneurs pour un conseil de guerre m'dame."_ Le fort accent de la jeune servante ne choqua pas Nettles, il n'y a pas si longtemp que ça elle parlait comme elle jusqu'à ce que les Targaryens la reconnaisse en tant que _Dragonseed_ et décide de l'accueillir à Peyredragon _._

" _Et il n'a pas pensé util de me réveiller pour y assister?"_ Demanda la jeune monteuse de dragon en colère, en effet même si elle est née de basse naissance, elle pensait ou moin être un atout valant une place à un conseil de guerre. _"M'seigneur Targaryen à dis que la bataille de hier vous a épuisé m'dame et qu'il fallait pas vous déranger m'dame."_ Après ces mots la colère qui commençait à monter à l'intérieur de Nettles se transforma en un léger rire.

Après avoir reçu ses informations la jeune _Dragonrider_ décida d'aller à la chambre de Lord Raymon Kidwell ou se passait le conseil, en entrant la première chose qu'elle vit fut Baelon au bout de la table regardant une carte avec deux lettres dessus. Il était habillé d'un pourpoint rouge avec des bandes bleus pour montrer ses origines autant targaryenne que velaryons. A sa droite sa soeur Baela regardant son frère avec un visage troublé, à sa gauche Tom Flowers se grattait le menton pensif. Elle observa la scène quelque seconde avant que lord Owen Osgrey se lève

" _Mon seigneur qu'elle est la suite?"_

 **Baelon**

Baelon réfléchis avant de donner sa réponse, les deux lettres qu'il venait de recevoir ne lui plaisait pas. La première de Rhaenyra lui apprenant la mort de Rhaenys la reine qui ne le fut jamais chose que malgré toute ses précaution il avait totalement oublié la bataille de Rook's Nest. L'avantage de cette bataille c'est qu'elle rendit dépendant Aegon au lait de pavot et ainsi faisant de Aemond protecteur du royaume avec son dragon _Manhunter*_. L'autre lettre venant de Port Réal est une lettre envoyé à tous les seigneurs traitant le camp des noirs de tueurs d'enfant après l'assassinat de Jaehaerys. Ce qui veut dire que Alicent et Aegon n'ont pas pris au sérieux la lettre qu'il a envoyé. Un choix s'oppose donc à Baelon soit revenir en arrière avec son armée et briser potentiellement l'armée Aemond, soit continuer sa guerre éclaire dans le Bief et ensuite revenir pour soutenir Rhaenyra. Le choix fut rapide, si il partait se battre contre son cousin Aemond il laisserait son dos ouvert à une attaque des Hightowers et certainement perdre le soutien complet du Bief.

" _Bien que ces nouvelles m'inquiètes mes seigneurs, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'abandonner le Bief maintenant, nous partirons demain pour Hautjardin au premier rayon du soleil, vous pouvez disposer."_ Le jeune prince s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil, après quelque instant son écuyer Luthor Caswell lui remplit son verre de vin chose qu'il accepta volontier si elle devait continuer avec cette politique.

" _Grand frère tu es sur de ton plan et si Lady Jancia Fossoway n'accepte pas notre proposition ou que Aemond marche dans notre dos?"_ L'inquiétude dans la voix de Baela est à peine cachée. C'est la première fois que sa soeur montrait ses inquiétudes ouvertement et il décida donc de calmer sa soeur avant qu'un rire ne le coupe.

" _Si j'aurais cru voir ça un jour, la grande et féroce combattante Baela Targaryen qui mouille ses pantalons de peur face au combat."_ Baela verte de rage, serra tellement fort la poignée de son épée que ses articulations blanchirent. Nettles quant à elle avait pris un ton étonnamment sérieux _"Garde ton calme, ton frère sait ce qu'il fait pour l'instant il n'a pas fait une erreur, alors crois en lui si il dis que c'est le bon plan." Baela fut légèrement surpris_ par l'attitude plus ou moin amicale de Nettles. _"Maintenant si tu pourrais partire j'aimerai que ton frère me résume la situation, donc sauf si tu veux réécouter tu peux nous laisser."_ Baela se retourna vers son frère pour savoir si il était d'accord. Baelon lui donna un hochement de la tête approbateur.

Après que la soeur targaryen est fermé la porte Nettles avança vers le prince. _"Alors qu'est ce que j'ai loupé pendant que je me reposais de la bataille de la veille."_ Dis-t-elle le sourire au lèvre,ce qui fut rire doucement Baelon.

" _Alors à part Lord Osgrey et Lord Rowan continuant de me forcer moi et ma soeur pour nous joindre à leurs maison,comme si nous allions nous marier avec des faibles maisons nobles comme les leurs. J'ai décidé de marcher sur Hautjardin avant Corcolline pour déposer nos demandes directement à la dame régente du Bief sinon le plan reste le même."_ Nettles maintenant assis sur les genoux du jeune prince, rigola.

" _Incroyablement passionnant, Vous avez bien fait de me laisser dormir monseigneur"_ dit-elle moquant une révérence avant d'arborer un sourire sournois _"Est-ce que je dois vous faire oublier vos incessante demande en mariage mon seigneur?"_

Bien que cela tentait Baelon il devait préparer ses hommes pour la suite de la campagne, il se leva donc embrassant Nettles avant de prendre son départ laissant la jeune femme légèrement agacé seul dans la pièce.

 **Baela**

Baela a volé en compagnie de son frère, son ost et de l'invivable Nettles pendant cinq jour jusqu'à Hautjardin. Ils attendaient maintenant la réponse de Lady Jancia, le moment ou ils sont arrivés au mur du château son frère a envoyé un messager pour livrer leurs termes il y a de cela 2 jours. Baela trouvait l'attente insupportable étant obligé de passer du temp avec Nettles et devoir se rendre à l'évidence que son frère qu'elle idolâtre passe ses nuit avec cette fille de basse naissance. Ce qui passe par la tête de son frère et souvent incompréhensible pour elle, pourtant elle a toujours respecté son frère même si il n'était clairement le meilleur épéiste des 7 couronnes il était surement un des meilleurs monteurs de dragon et stratège. Mais quelque chose qu'elle ne comprendra jamais c'est la réticence de Baelon à se marier à une de ses soeurs, il leur répétait que c'est parce qu'ils sont frère et soeurs, pourtant leur propre père c'est marié avec sa nièce et Aegon le conquérant avait deux soeurs femmes. Baela supposa donc qu'il ne voulait pas se marier ou qu'il pensait que ses soeurs étaient trop jeune, mais maintenant il préfère prendre dans son lit une fille du peuple dans son lit au lieu d'elle c'était impossible pour Baela. Mais malgré tout elle ne se plaignit pas envers son frère car elle sait qu'il ne fait jamais rien de irréfléchi et qu'après la guerre il oubliera cette catin comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et Baela se sera peut être assez démarqué pour que Baelon change d'avis.

Pendant qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées plusieurs cavaliers arrivèrent, tournant la tête vers son frère pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait mais comme d'habitude son expression était blanche, retournant son attention vers les cavaliers maintenant à l'arrêt elle aperçut une femme _surement la lady régente_ elle pensa, la femme descendit de son cheval et mis un genoux à terre

" _En tant que lady régente et en nom de mon fils Luthor Tyrell nous acceptons vos termes."_ Baela vu un léger sourir se dessiner sur le visage de son frère avant de partir aussitôt. Le voir comme ça en armure avec son dragon à ses côté face à un lord ployant son genoux, oui son frère avait l'allure d'un roi.

 **A/N** **: Voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre, j'en ai mis du temp. Bref comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai essayé plein de truc comme plusieurs P.O.V et une façon d'écrire "différente" dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review.**

 **Sinon pour ce qui est du choix que Baela ait une "Romance" avec mon OC alors de 1 ce n'est pas réciproque et ensuite je considère ça probable qu'elle aie ce genre de sentiment en sachant que Baelon passait le claire de son temp avec ses soeur et que bah les Targaryen ils s'en foutent des liens familiaux au niveau romance donc je trouve ça probable que ce genre de sentiments puisse se créer chez Baela**

 **Breeeeef dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre dans les reviews Merci Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **A/N:** **Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Alors pour commencer j'ai oublié de préciser que** _ **Manhunter**_ **est le nom du dragon de Aemond vu que ça me parait évident que même si il ne monte pas Vhagar je pense qu'il y a assez d'oeufs de dragon pour qu'il en ait un donc certe il n'est clairement pas autant grand que Vhagar mais reste d'une taille conséquente.**

 **Bref comme d'habitude je ne possède que mon OC et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.**

 **Baelon**

Cela fait un mois que Baelon et son armée sont à Hautjardin, après que la Lady régente ait ployée le genoux une lettre a été envoyée tous les lords du Bief qui n'ont pas choisi de camp leurs laissant le choix de rejoindre l'armée des noirs et de venir à Hautjardin ou choisir le camp des traîtres. Toutes les maisons, sauf les Florents et les Rouvres qui pour la première maison et partis grossir les rangs des Hightowers et l'autre décidant de rejoindre l'ost Lannister, ont jurés allégeance à Rhaenyra et se sont mis en marche vers la capitale du Bief. Baelon ayant envoyé une lettre au Seigneur Alan Tarly de couper la route de la rose près de Windflower Keep avec son armée en attendant l'ost des Verts. pendant l'attente du reste des armées le conflit suivait son cours comme se souvenait Baelon, la bataille de Gullet et la mort de Jacaerys s'étant passé comme prévu, la prise de Harrenhal par Aemond et Ser Criston Cole tout se passait comme il l'avait prédit enfin excepté que d'après les derniers rapport Aemond avait décidé de continuer de terroriser le Trident seul et le considérait comme une menace au point d'envoyer le _Kingmaker_ et son armée le stopper bien que ce ne soit une menace immédiate car le temp qu'il arrive à Hautjardin, Baelon aurait déjà brisé l'armée de Lord Ormund, réduire en cendre Oldtown et revenir l'affronter, non ce qui lui posait problème c'est que cela changeait totalement l'histoire dont il se souvenait et qu'il devait faire attention avec ses acquis.

Au delà de ça le séjour à Hautjardin fut sans encombre malgré le manque de confiance de Lady Jancia Fossoway qui c'est légèrement adoucie après avoir vu que son frère et ses neveux n'ont pas été blessés et que Cider Hall leurs seront rendus après la guerre. Pendant l'attente des autres armées Baelon passa encore plus de temp avec Nettles et Tom Flower. Il prit un grand plaisir à être en compagnie de la jeune femme, en dehors du lit la brunette était d'excellente compagnie le faisant toujours rire et oublier les problèmes de la guerre avec ses manières ou plutôt son manque de et son humour. Il apprit de nouvelles de sa personnalité, elle est par exemple très protecteur des gens qu'y lui sont cher et du peuple, ce n'était d'ailleur pas rare de la voir insulter et provoquer des chevaliers qui traitait mal des servants ou des paysans. Mais il y a un petit moment elle semblait plus distante envers Baelon et toujours dans des pensées profonde, il ne chercha pas à savoir plus loint par respect de sa vie privée. Et pour le chevalier bâtard, le prince aimait aussi être en sa présence, donnant toujours de bon conseil et avait un toujours un moyen de savoir quand Baelon avait des doutes sur la marche à suivre pour la campagne et trouvant tout le temp un moyen de le rassurer et par dessus tout Tom était un commandant très compétant le faisait juste après Nettles et Baela son plus proche conseiller, il trouverait sûrement un moyen de le récompenser pour ses services dès que la guerre sera finie.

Baelon était maintenant assis dans la salle du conseil de Hautjardin avec tous les lords, attendant Nettles pour commencer le dernier briefing avant la marche vers le camp des Tarlys. Nettles entra en urgence dans la salle, elle avait le visage pâle comme si elle était malade se qui inquiétait légèrement Baelon, Baela lança un regard mauvais vers la fille du peuple qui fit soupire le jeune dragon remarquant que ses deux conseillers les plus proches ne peuvent toujours pas s'entendre. Le prince pris une grande respiration avant de se lever et commencer à parler.

" _Mes chers Lords et lady comme vous le savez notre armée est enfin réunis et prête pour le combat mais ils nous restent à parler de la stratégie à prendre. Pour commencer nous savons tous que ce chien de Criston Cole marche vers nous, mais n'ayez crainte il nous sera plus utile qu'il nous fera du mal, effectivement il mettra bien trop de temp avant qu'il nous rejoigne mais avec les avis de mes principaux généraux, j'ai décidé d'envoyer une lettre en direction du château d'Honeyholt sachant très bien que les Hightower l'aurait déjà capturé que nous avons décidé de séparer_ _la moitié de notre armée sous mon commandement afin de bloquer l'avancée de Criston Cole. Alors qu'en vérité nous avancerons en marche forcé pour arriver avant eux à la base et nous mettrons la majorité de nos hommes en embuscade et en retrait pour une attaque surprise quant à moi j'attendrais que Daeron soit bien engagé dans la bataille avant de venir rejoindre le combat, des questions?"_

La plupart des lords hochent la tête en approbation du plan certain regardaient Baelon avec une pointe de doute mais opposèrent aucune résistance à son plan. Les généraux partant de la salle le prince pris le bras de Nettles juste avant qu'elle sorte.

" _Nettle, tu es sur que tu vas bien tu as l'air pâle et ces temps-ci tu as l'air ailleur."_ La jeune femme lui sourit avant de lui donner un court baiser devant Tom et Baela ce qui est la première fois qu'elle montre un signe d'affection en public. _"Oh mon chevalier blanc s'inquiète pour moi"_ elle ricana _"non je vais bien… j'ai juste manger quelque chose qui à mal passer."_ dit-elle avant de partir en vitesse laissant un Targaryen doutant de ses mots, un bâtard rigolant à pleine voix lui tapant sur l'épaule et une Targaryenne en colère.

Le lendemain à l'aube l'armée commença la marche jusqu'au camp. Le chemin se passa sans aucun souci, Nettles restant toujours distante et ayant l'air toujours depuis plus fatigué. Arrivant enfin en face de l'armée Tarly Baelon expliqua le plan à Lord Alan qui lui apprit que ses éclaireurs ont aperçu l'armée de Ormund Hightower marchait vers leurs direction et était à une semaine de marche de leurs position. Le Dragon décida donc de diviser son armée en accord avec le plan déjà établi faisant son camp en retrait du champ de bataille à venir. Deux jours avant la bataille il décida d'appeler Nettles dans son camp afin de lui donner un cor qu'elle devra souffler quand le combat sera bien engagé pour que les armées cachées interviennent.

" _Et dit à Baela de ne pas engager Daeron, je m'en occuperai seul merci."_ Nettles hocha la tête mais resta droite et ne bougea pas comme si elle avait peur de dire quelque chose ce qui le rendit inquiet. _" Nettles tu vas bien, tu as envie de me dire quelque chose?"_ La _Dragonrider_ leva la tête avançant avec hésitation ce qui est une première pour Nettles. _"Oui… ça me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, je voulais pas te le dire plus tôt pour pas déconcentrer"_ Elle est maintenant à un pas de Baelon, il vit ses lèvres trembler, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de continuer _"mais si quelque chose nous arrive pendant le combat je m'en voudrais donc voila comme t'as pu le remarquer ces derniers temps j'ai des nausée et je suis souvent fatiguée, j'avais pas mal de doute déjà mais avant de partir de Hautjardin je suis allé voir le mestre et"_ Le prince n'avait pas besoin d'entendre plus pour savoir se qu'elle voulait dire, il ferma la distance entre eux deux avant de l'embrasser, comparé aux autre baiser qu'ils ont partagé celui la était rempli de soulagement et pas fait par envie mais par besoin. Après ce qui fut comme une éternité ils séparèrent leurs embraces. _"Netty ne t'inquiète pas ont survivra à cette bataille, à cette guerre et tout ira bien après ça."_ Elle le regarda inquiète avant d'ajouter _"Comment ça pourrait bien aller après ça je suis qu'un paysannes et tu es un prince, ta soeur me déteste comme toute ta famille qui veulent surement que tu marie une noble pour forger une alliance et ils se débarasseront de moi, rien ne peut bien se passer"_ La voir si inquiète fit échapper un léger rire à Baelon malgré lui _"La grande et Brave Nettles peut donc avoir peur"_ il lui souritavant de continuer _"Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux après la bataille on peut trouver un septon et se marier et si jamais tu ne veux pas je reconnaitrais et demandrait à légitimer notre enfant et il ne manquera de rien je te le promet."_ Nettles lui donna le plus beaux sourire qu'il a vu venant d'elle avant qu'elle ajoute _"Ca me va, tu as intérêt à la tenir cette promesse Baelon."_ elle posa sa tête sur son torse _"Je peux rester ici ce soir, je partirai demain matin à la première lueur du soleil pour les dernière préparation ne t'inquiète pas."_ Il répondit en la prenant dans ses bras et l'emmenant dans son lit.

 **Nettles**

Nettles repensa à la dernière nuit qu'elle a passé avec son amant il y a deux nuits de cela, c'était la première fois que Baelon et elle ne faisait que dormirla nuit. Toutes les peurs qu'elle avait par rapport à la nouvelle personne vivant à l'intérieur d'elle ont disparu au moment ou il l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle pouvait clairement voir la joie dans son visage quand elle lui a annoncé la nouvelle, elle se demanda si il ne montrait pas son inquiétude pour la rassurer, dans tous les cas elle sait que Baelon sera toujours la pour elle et leur enfant à venir. Bien qu'il lui a proposé de se marier elle ne savait pas encore quelle réponse lui donner, certe elle ressentait quelque chose pour le prince mais au point de se marier elle n'en ait pas sur. Et comme d'habitude sa soeur comme toujours eut le don de briser sa bonne humeur, en effet quand Nettles est revenu du camp de Baelon, Baela l'attendait et commença à lui poser des questions et de douter de sa loyauté. Nettles ayant marre de se battre avec elle lui sortit comme d'habitude à quelle point elle est jalouse ce qui suffit à faire rougire la targaryenne et à laisser Nettles en paix.

Mais maintenant elle doit se concentrer sur le combat à venir, les forces Hightower étant en vu et commençant à charger, Nettles toucha son ventre par réflexe murmurant _tout ira bien_ avant de s'envoler et lâcher des flammes sur ses ennemis brûlant l'avant garde. Quelque instant plus tard le choc des deux armées principale se fit, n'oubliant les ordres que Baelon lui a donné elle souffla dans le cor signalant au soldat embusqué le moment d'agir et ainsi des milliers d'hommes vinrent des forêts aux alentours et derrière nos lignes flanquant et encerclant l'armée adverse, mais quelque chose cloche Nettles le sait Daeron n'a toujours pas apparu cherchant autour d'elle elle eut la réponse à sa question quand un cri perçant venant de derrière elle lui fit se retourner non loin d'elle Baelon et Vhagar avaient intercepté Tessarion et son monteur. Nettles compris alors que Daeron avait tenté de l'attaquer par surprise mais que son amant avait été plus vif et l'avait protégé. Les deux continuerent leurs dansent s'éloignant du conflit, La jeune femme ne lâcha pas le combat des yeux, elle vit Tessarion fondre sur Vhagar et depuis son point de vue Daeron a réussi à donner un coup à Baelon mais Vhagar plus fort pris le jeune dragon par la gorge et ce dernier dans un dernier élan cracha ses dernières flammes en direction du monteur du dernier survivant de la conquête. Le coeur de Nettles se serra en voyant le jeune dragon tomber mort vers le sol et Vhagar volant en vitesse pour se poser, oubliant complètement le combat n'entendant pas les ordres de Baela elle vola le plus vite possible vers la personne la plus cher à ses yeux priant les septs qu'elles n'arrivent pas trop tard.

 **A/N:** **Voila la fin de ce chapitre qui se termine sur un poil de suspense. J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus de romance dans ce chapitre dites moi si c'est réussi. Et désolé pas un expert en grossesse vu que je suis un gars et je sais pas trop comment ça devait se passer au Moyen-Ages**

 **Breeeef Merci d'avoir lu et laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir Tschüss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Baelon**

Quand Baelon ouvrit les yeux la première sensation qu'il eut fut une soif incroyable, sa gorge était tellement sèche que seulement respirer lui faisant mal, il décida donc de se lever et aller vers la table de nuit afin de se servir à boire mais ses jambes n'obéissèrent pas et il s'écroula sur la table faisant assez de bruit pour alerter les gardes. Tandis qu'un des deux partis avertir le reste des généraux de son réveil, l'autre resta avec le prince l'aidant à s'asseoir et en lui servant de l'eau. Après s'être rafraichi Baelon essaya de se rappeler comment il en est arrivé la, il se souvient du début de la bataille, le son du cor, les soldats embusqués encerclant l'armée Hightower, Nettles entrain de se faire attaquer par Daeron et ainsi les souvenirs lui revinrent. Il avait volé avec Vhagar le plus vite possible pour la protéger elle et leur enfant. Après avoir stoppé Tessarion la danse de leurs deux dragons commença durant une vingtaine de minute sans aucun des deux partis prennent l'avantage jusqu'à ce que Daeron charge Baelon et que les deux cousins brisèrent leurs lances sur l'autre. A ce moment là Baelon était sur d'avoir tué le dragon vert, Daeron ayant le bout de sa lance entre les joints de son armure plantée dans son épaule, Vhagar prenant Tessarion par le cou, tout lui paraissait réussi jusqu'au moment des flammes sortirent du dragon bleu envahissant sa vision. Baelon par réflexe se toucha le visage avant de demander un miroire.

" _M'seigneur je suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée."_ Le jeune prince ne répondit pas au garde mais lui lançant un regard noir forçant l'homme à aller prendre le mirroire avant de le donner à son seigneur. La vision de son visage le choqua au point qu'il allait vider le peu de solide qui lui restait dans le ventre. En effet il avait des brûlures fraîchement cicatrisés allant du bas de son cou passant par la partie en bas à gauche de son visage jusqu'à son oeil gauche miraculeusement épargné. Baelon continua de regarder son visage encore rouge et couvert de dernière cloque jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un bruit venant de l'entrée de la tente.

" _Combien de temp étais-je endormi et ou sommes nous?"_ Demanda-t-il sans tourner le regard pour saluer ses invités. _"Ca fait 3 semaines grand frère et nous sommes devant Oldtown nous l'assiégions en attendant ton réveil."_ répondit Baela heureuse de voir son frère en vie. _"Bien, bien"_ il posa le miroire par terre avant de regarder les gens présent, bien évidemment sa soeur était présente ainsi que Tom Flowers, Luthor mon écuyer et lord Thaddeus Rowan mais ce qui intrigua Baelon fut l'absence de Nettles. _"Nettles n'est pas avec vous?"_ s'interrogea le dragon noir inquiet pour la santé de son amante. _"La traîtresse et son dragon sont actuellement enchaîné et sous surveillance."_ Baelon regarda sa soeur choqué après avoir entendu que Nettles les aurais trahis _non ce n'est pas possible pas après notre promesse_ pensa-t-il. _" Se sont les ordres de la reine Rhaenyra mos seigneur."_ le vieux lord Rowan répondit de sa voix rauque. _"Ulf The White et Ugh Hammer on rejoint l'ost de Aemond et brûle le Trident à ce moment même."_ Baelon fit un long soupir il n'avait pas la force pour s'énerver maintenant. _"Les mots d'une reine, le travail d'une catin"_ Baela écarquilla les yeux choquée par les paroles de son frère. _"Tom, Luthor aidez moi à marcher et amenez moi la ou se trouve Nettles. Baela, lord Rowan réunissez les généraux pour un conseil en urgence et pour m'actualiser sur les événement récent."_ Le seigneur du Bief acquiesça mais sa soeur fit un pas vers sa direction clairement énervée. _"Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à elle, c'est une traître comme ses bâtards, on ne peut pas leurs faire confiance. Je ne pensais pas que mon frère serait assez débile pour se laisser contrôler par une jolie pair de sein et abandonner sa famille comme ça. Peut-être qu'on devrait aussi te mettre au fer après les mots dis à l'encontre de notre reine."_ Si une chose pouvait faire comprendre à Baela qu'elle était allé trop loin ce fut bien le regard glaciale de son frère. Comprenant son erreur elle commença à s'excuser avant d'être coupé par Baelon. _"Je n'accepterais aucune insubordination ni insulte envers moi ou Nettles de n'importe qui, sans moi nous aurions pas un avantage aussi conséquent et nous aurions surement pas gagné autant de bataille est ce que je me suis fait comprendre?"_ la voix qu'avait Baelon fit trembler de peur sa soeur _. "Ensuite, Nettles ne nous trahiras pas, elle est enceinte de notre enfant et j'ai bien l'intention de me marier après avoir pris Oldtown. J'écrirais à notre reine pour lui expliquer la situation."_ Dit-il ne détournant pas son regard de celui de Baela. Ne laissant pas de place pour répondre Baelon sortit de la tente tout en s'aidant de son ami et son écuyer.

 **Nettles**

Si Nettles n'était pas aussi fatigué elle aurait crié et insulté de tous les noms possible Baela, Rhaenyra, les gardes et tous les seigneurs du Bief qui n'ont eu aucune peine pour l'emprisonner alors que ce fut elle qui sauva Baelon en lui enlevant son armure pour éviter qu'elle lui fonde dessus. Baela avait l'air même amical après qu'elle ait sauvé son frère enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoit une lettre la dénonçant de traître, comme si elle était comme ces imbéciles de Ulf et Ugh. Baela était ravie de la mettre au fer lui donnant une raison de l'éloigner de son frère adoré. Qu'elle aille au diable, jamais elle trahirait Baelon, la reine elle s'en soucie peu mais lui non. Elle porte son enfant et elle risque de ne jamais revoir son amant et en restant enchaînée et mal nourris son bébé risquerait de ne pas survivre. Pendant qu'elle restait dans ses pensées négatives quelque chose qu'elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil lui fit oublier tous ses problèmes, son Baelon bien que mal en point c'est enfin réveillé et venait pour elle. _"Il t'en a fallu du temp."_ Dit-elle avec un grand sourire quand le prince arriva vers les barreaux de sa cage soutenu par le bâtard de Bitterbridge. _"Désolé."_ ce fut sa seul réponse alors qu'il donna ordre au garde de partire et demanda à son écuyer de la libérer.

" _Désolé, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire après avoir failli mourir dans mes bras, qu'on m'accuse de traîtrise et qu'on m'enferme dans cette foutue cage, vraiment pas d'autre réponse?"_ Baelon ricana et se leva difficilement avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

" _Comme si j'allais vous laisser mourir toi et notre enfant. Je te l'ai promis non, que tout allait bien se passer Netty."_ Nettles sourit et murmura un crétin toujours dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Le prince ensuite ordonna au deux autres personnes présente de faire amener un repas pour deux dans sa tente et de dire aux autres seigneurs de les attendre la-bas.

Le conseil fut compliqué mais Baelon pris bien la majorité des nouvelles, excepté la trahison des deux autres Dragonrider, l'avancée de l'armée de Criston Cole semant la terre dans le Bief et aussi un rapport qui surprit les deux amants n'étant pas au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde, apparemment le Haut Septon aurait accusé dénoncé publiquement Baelon de parricide et que déjà de multiple seigneur le surnommait ainsi. Quand Nettles pointa le problème de se marier alors que le Haut septon le dénonçait, le dragon rigola disant qu'il n'aurait pas le choix avec une armée et deux dragons aux porte du Starry Sept. les autres rapports furent bien plus joyeux en effet les armées combinées du nord et du trident ont écrasées l'ost lannister enlevant ainsi une autre armée à l'usurpateur et Aemond l'autre bonne nouvelle fut la prise de Port Réal par Rhaenyra profitant du fait que personne ne s'y trouvait pour protéger la ville. La dernière chose qu'il restait à rattraper pour Baelon fut l'annonce de la mort du faux prince Maelor à Bitterbridge déchiré en plusieurs morceaux par des partisans de Rhaenyra. Lady Delena Caswell eut un grand sourir lors de l'annonce se qui énerva Baelon qui expliqua que même si Rhaenyra ne punira surement pas ces actions, lui les condamnerais ouvertement car pour lui un enfant de cette âge, fils de traître ou pas, ne mérite pas une mort pareille. Étonnamment personne ne remis en cause le fait que Nettles ne soit plus emprisonnée même pas Baela que Nettles se retint de ne pas tuer sur place.

Le soir tombé Nettles était dans la tente de son futur mari profitant enfin d'un vrai repas pendant que Baelon finissait de rédiger une lettre expliquant la situation à Rhaenyra. Nettles n'as jamais été autant heureuse qu'avec le jeune prince, il prenait des risques incroyable en ne suivant pas les ordres de la pute de Peyredragon et avant sa risquant sa propre vie et se mutilant pour la sienne. D'ailleurs elle sait très bien que Baelon à honte de ses cicatrices, Nettles supposa qu'il pensait qu'elle ne l'aimerait plus à cause de ça. Elle s'en fichait complètement de ses cicatrices, pour elle c'est la preuve qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Nettles décida de lui montrer son affection en s'avançant vers lui quand il a finit sa lettre, enroulant ses bras autour de son coul et embrassant les cicatrices sur sa joue ce qui lui fit grincer des dents, Nettles allait l'embrasser quand Baela rentra dans la tente. _"Baelon tu as demandé à me voir?"_ Si elle était surprise elle ne le montra pas. Nettles décida de ne perdre aucune occasion de provoquer Baela et décida de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant mais elle fut stoppé par sa main sur son épaule et lança un regard désapprobateur. Elle hocha juste la tête acceptant son choix avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise rembourrée à ses côtés avant qu'il ne commence. _"Oui, j'aurais besoin que tu fasse deux choses pour moi, premièrement je veux que tu voles jusqu'à Port Réal apporté cette lettre à Rhaenyra"_ Baela coupa son frère paniquée _"Comment ça tu n'as pas dis que tu allais attaqué Oldtown dans quelque jours je ne peux pas aller à Port Réal, je dois rester à tes côtés tu peux envoyer un corbeau ou je ne sais pas quoi."_ Son frère soupira avant de continuer _"Non tu es la seul en qui j'ai confiance et que je peux envoyer la bas, un corbeau comme un messager à cheval peuvent facilement intercepté par Criston Cole et son armée, et si tu reste ici avec Nettles vous allez vous entretuer et je ne peux pas envoyer Nettles sinon elle se ferait tuer par Rhaenyra tu comprends?"_ Baela baissa le regard avant de hocher la tête de haut en bas. _"Très bien et je te choisis toi en particulier pour une autre raison, j'ai eut des visions pendant mon sommeil."_ maintenant les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent le prince avec étonnement. _"J'ai vu Dragonstone sous un faux étendard noir cachant des traître tendant un piège tandis qu'une reine sauta d'un balcon et un autre noir comme une ombre regardait ses dragons mourir un par un avant de se faire prendre dans le piège du dragon vert. Baela il faut tu prévienne Rhaenyra elle doit rentrer le plus vite à Peyredragon sinon elle mourra et Joffrey aussi."_ Baela regarda son frère pensive avant de répondre _"Tu es sur de toi?"_ Son frère la regarda droit dans les yeui. _"Aussi sur que quand Daenys la rêveuse à prédis le cataclysme."_ Baela accepta donc sa mission prenant son départ le soir même afin d'arriver le plus tôt possible à Port Réal. Le moment où la jeune Targaryen partis Nettles et son fiancé reprirent leurs activités la ou ils les avaient laissé.

 **A/N:** **Voici un nouveaux chapitres j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je commence à bien aimer écrire des POV de Nettles. Sinon l'histoire avance tranquillement même si j'ai l'impression de faire des erreurs niveaux chronologique et j'expliquerais la raison de la trahison de Ugh Ulf dans de prochain chapitre d'ailleur le prochain chapitre aura le premier POV de Rhaenyra.**

 **Bref merci d'avoir lu, les reviews positive ou pas si elles sont constructives et pas du flames pur simple sont chaleureusement accepté. Bye**


End file.
